


【TRG三人结婚前提】起床小甜饼

by IireKanata



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IireKanata/pseuds/IireKanata
Kudos: 3





	【TRG三人结婚前提】起床小甜饼

-厨房门口-  
八乙女乐:  
天，龙现在还没有睡醒吗？睡的时间过长的话会对身体不好吧。  
九条天:  
是的，还没睡醒。我去叫他起来，你继续做午饭就好。  
八乙女乐:  
等一下。（调笑）如果你不使用揪住领子把人勒起来这种方法，我会替他表示感激的。  
九条天:  
是吗？（走过去揪住乐的领子把他拉下来凑近自己的脸）然而这是专属于你的特殊服务，这种粗暴的动作我可本来就没有打算用在你以外的人身上。（说完咬上他的嘴唇）  
八乙女乐:  
唔……（驾着天的胳膊把他挪开）好了好了，到这里为止。（脸红）否则午饭大概会糊掉。  
九条天:  
这是什么姿势啊，不要把我当小孩子。（皱眉掐一把乐的腹肌）我走了。  
八乙女乐:  
（感受到身高优势所以心情大好，哼起歌来，同时手里操作着要做的饭）  
九条天:  
（回头远远地给一个眼刀）（小声嘀咕）喂……  
八乙女乐:  
（用更大的声音哼起歌来）

-龙的卧室-  
九条天:  
（托腮思考怎么叫醒龙效率更高）（半晌，跪在床上低头往龙耳朵里吹气）龙，再不醒过来就要到下午了。  
十龙之介:  
（含糊不清）嗯……？有什么……要帮忙搬……？  
九条天:  
（小声自语）这是在说什么梦话吗。  
（再次俯身凑近耳朵，但想了一下应该没什么用，于是边想边无意识地摩挲他的耳垂）  
十龙之介:  
天……很痒，不要……（为了躲掉天而蜷缩起来，把头埋到被子里）  
九条天:  
这样啊。比起讲话，还是触摸更有效吗。  
（抚摸着龙的脊背，伸进睡衣里捏他胸肌）  
十龙之介:  
为什么大早上就要这样啊，天……（轻微皱眉，脸上是委屈的表情）  
九条天:  
（心里吐槽了一句早就已经不是早上了）意识恢复了吗？恢复了的话就起床吧？  
十龙之介:  
意识倒是早就、只是想多躺一会儿啦。天也陪我一起躺着吧！（一把把天放倒，圈在怀里）  
九条天:  
……  
（转到龙的方向抬起他的脸）龙，你知道吗、  
十龙之介:  
（打断天）我……知道……我也喜欢天哦。  
九条天:  
（欲言又止，刚才准备说的“你知道吗睡的时间太长会越来越困的，作息打乱之后正常的休息无法保证，就连工作都会有被影响到的可能”等等一大串全部堵在喉咙里，看着龙的笑脸无论如何说不出来）  
……真的是，龙你这个家伙意外地很狡猾啊。  
（低头默默害羞了一会儿后正色）但是即使这样也是没有用的。（伸手试图挠痒）

八乙女乐:  
（进门后陷入沉默）  
九条天:  
闭嘴，如果你要嘲笑我的话你行你上。  
八乙女乐:  
嗯，怎么说，本来没有这个打算，但是你专门说出来就很好笑啊哈哈哈！（捂嘴背过身笑）  
（转回来）好的好的，既然嘲完了那就我来上吧。（把龙翻到正面，骑在他身上）  
九条天:  
（把躺的位置稍微移开一点，然后侧着用膝盖顶乐的大腿）  
八乙女乐:  
（捉住天的小腿）不要偷袭我，天。  
九条天:  
（憋气）  
八乙女乐:  
（托着龙的下巴亲下去，但睁开眼发现龙依旧昏沉还有点难受的样子）  
啊，对不起。这个虽然是九条天老师教的，但是看起来并不太好用呢。  
九条天:  
但是龙，真的是我们的女主角吧？需要王子吻醒的那种童话里的女主角。（看龙缓过来以后笑道）  
八乙女乐:  
（对龙）你这家伙，可爱也得给我起床啊！  
九条天:  
（顿了顿）那不如，乐，你把他公主抱架出去。  
（看着目瞪口呆的乐）……诶？那也总不能是我吧。  
八乙女乐:  
不是，不觉得公主抱本来就很有问题吗！是骨架重又身高拔群的成年男性诶。  
十龙之介:  
（起身把他俩拉开）好了好了千万别吵架，我现在立刻马上就去洗漱。  
八乙女乐&九条天:  
咦。  
八乙女乐:  
我们的女主角上线了。  
话说回来，你们两个亲完以后抱在一起睡觉也太糟糕了，天明明不是说的要来叫起床的吗？  
十龙之介:  
啊，你是因为这个才突然上来亲的吗。但是天他并没有亲我哦。反倒是乐，吃醋的样子真可爱啊！  
九条天:  
你才糟糕吧乐，再多做一步我们就要在床上滚起来了吧？  
十龙之介:  
嗯……但是，早上就做实在不太好啊……  
八乙女乐:  
没有要做！  
十龙之介:  
（挠头笑）啊，我是真的一开始以为乐要做，吓了一大跳呢。  
八乙女乐:  
龙会害怕吗？为什么，这种事情如果不想做的话，我和天绝对绝对不可能会逼你的。  
十龙之介:  
不不不，完全不是因为这个。呃……  
九条天:  
龙，快去洗漱吧，乐太笨了，不用理他。  
八乙女乐:  
喂！我怎么了啊。

九条天:  
（灿烂）龙是在害羞啊。  
八乙女乐:  
原来如此。  
（笑）哼，小鬼，你也差不多吧。不，你的不坦率是宇宙级别的才对。  
九条天:  
喔。那可要辛苦你们两位了。


End file.
